Pervertido
by Tsukimine12
Summary: !Para Aniyasha! ¿Saben? Minato Namikaze no es un pervertido. No, el es un lindo, amable y tierno chico. Asi era el. O es lo que todos creian. porque la cruel y triste realidad es que Minato Namikaze si es un pervertido, ¿y saben que? Le fascina ser asi.


** Pervertido**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Para **¡Aniyasha! **

Por su cumpleaños que fue hace mucho y hasta ahora mi inspiración se digna a venir xD

… O atrapar xD

**Advertencia: **Intento fatigo de Lime…o lemmon. ¡Quedan advertidos, eh!

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

¿Saben?

Minato Namikaze nunca había sido pervertido.

No. Él era caballeroso, amable, tranquilo, una persona dispuesta a sacrificarse por el bien de otro y de sus seres amados.

Mas nunca en la vida, pervertido.

Podían describirlo como cualquier cosa, pero la palabra _"Pervertido" _ quedaba demasiado fuera de lugar.

Si buscan en su diccionario la palabra "_pervertido" _ encontraran lo siguiente:

_Hombre que gusta del sexo, espiar a las mujeres, escribir o leer libros eróticos, y ser cruelmente golpeado por mujeres._

A su lado, aparece una foto de Jiraiya, y en unos 30 años, la de Kakashi Hatake.

Sin embargo, si buscan la definición de la palabra _"Caballero" _o "_Príncipe azul" _encontraran lo siguiente:

_Hombre tranquilo, amable, dulce, buen ninja y con un físico que te dan ganas de violarlo en un callejón oscuro. Que gusta del Ramen, que sueña con ser Hokage, con tener una familia con cierta pelirroja peleonera, que siempre se sacrificara por el bien de otros y por sus seres amados._

A su lado, aparecerá una foto de Minato Namikaze.

Dulce, tranquilo y amable. Así era él.

O al menos, eso creía todos.

Porque desde que el rubio llego a los catorce años, y cierta pelirroja comenzara a… ejem… _desarrollarse; _Minato se hizo un pervertido.

Pero no se confundan, NO es su culpa, ni la de Kushina, tal vez sea de su maestro; Jiraiya. Pero en realidad, la culpa es de un ser que muchos adolescentes conocen.

Un ser _(o tal vez otra cosa)_ diabólico, que disfruta de hacerte la vida miserable poniéndote sueño húmedos con la chica que te gusta, haciéndote reaccionar estúpido frente a ellas o pensar cosas indebidas.

Su nombre: Las Hormonas.

Todo es su culpa, ¡si, su culpa!

Minato era un niño inocente y amable, hasta que las hormonas hicieron su aparición cuando cumplió los catorce.

¡Joder!

Ahora ya no podía estar tan cerca de Kushina sin querer tocar aquella hermosa piel, suave y fina y...

¡Joder!

¡Como odia esos pensamientos!

Se lo comento a su querido sensei, y entonces, supo que no fue tan buena idea.

"_¡Mi alumno está creciendo! ¡Sin duda se convertirá en un gran maestro de la perversión, así como su maestro!" _dijo con entusiasmo. A lo que después se largó a reír y beber felizmente, espiando a las chicas de paso.

Fue un momento de desesperación, ¿Qué esperaban?

Luego, fue con Tsunade, a lo que ella simplemente sonrió y le explico mil y unas cosas.

"_Es obvio que te pase eso, Mina-chan. Estas entrando en la adolescencia, por lo que tus hormonas empiezan a alborotarse más que nunca, en especial con esa chica que te gusta."_

Se sentía un poco más tranquilo ante aquella explicación, ¡pero él no era un pervertido!

Simplemente era un adolecente más con las hormonas alborotadas.

Podía vivir con eso.

Más aun así, no podía permanecer tan cerca de Kushina. No sin sonrojarse, tartamudear, hacer el tonto e imaginársela entre sus brazos.

"_Son las hormonas, Minato, solo son las hormonas." _Se consolaba así mismo a menudo.

Pudo controlar perfectamente sus hormonas cuando Kushina fue secuestrada.

La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, la angustia llenaban cada minúscula parte de su ser, y la furia y la determinación nublaba su juicio.

No había ningún lugar para las horrorosas hormonas.

Fue cuando la pelirroja estuvo en sus brazos que se sintió tranquilo. Viéndola allí, con las mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello revoloteando a su alrededor por el suave viento.

"_¿C-Como me encontraste?" _pregunto ella.

"_Seguí el rastro de los mechones tu cabello" _

"_¿Los notaste? _

"_¿Cómo no notar los mechones de tu hermoso cabello?"_

Un pequeño momento romántico para él.

No había nada de pensamientos pervertidos, ni sonrojos ni nada.

Él no era pervertido. Eran las hormonas.

Se convenció de eso, y hubiera seguido convencido, de no ser po aquel día.

Diez y seis años.

Ambos eran novios. Vivian bien, su relación era maravillosa y ya sabía cómo manejar mejor las hormonas.

Pero no conto con aquel día, en que confirmaba su peor temor.

Hacía calor. Mucho. Tal vez demasiado.

Y no había nada mejor que un buen baño en el lago.

Su caminar era despacio, pausado. El calor le quita las energías y el caminar es como una lenta tortura que aumenta el calor.

Falta poco para que saque la lengua como perro y empiece a jadear. El cabello se le pegaba a la frente, la capa de sudor serbia de pegamento, por lo que sus ropas también estaban _muy _pegadas.

Por fin llego al lago, con el suave sonido del agua y la fresca brisa. Tira sus pertenecías al césped, y se acerca al pequeño lego.

Quedando petrificado justo cuando llega al borde.

Ahí, _¡Ahí en el lago! _Esta Kushina.

Oh, pero eso no es todo.

Kushina está desnuda.

_¡DESNUDA, POR EL AMOR DE KAMI! _

Y Minato siente un aumento de calor a su alrededor, las manos le sudan, su cara está completamente roja y el palpitar de su corazón es demasiado acelerado.

Kushina se bañaba sin preocupaciones, mojándose el cabello con sus manos, haciendo que se pegase a su espalda como segunda piel. Su rostro esta levemente sonrojado, las gotitas de agua viajan por la piel de Kushina libremente, llegando a lugares que él jamás ha llegado a conocer.

Minato, entonces, deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser una de esas gotitas.

Patético, ¿verdad?

Kushina se dio la vuelta y abrió sus ojos morados, viendo a Minato con sorpresa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Minato, ¿desde hace cuánto estas aquí? – pregunta, mientras con sus manos tapa sus pechos.

Él no puede hacer otra cosa más que balbucear, sintiendo como su rostro se calienta y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

Ella ríe, no acostumbrada a ver así a su novio. Le hace un guiño con el ojo, y le dice que un momento saldrá.

Kushina nada hasta quedar a la orilla. Minato le dio la espalda, tratando de no mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. La pelirroja ya se había puesto su ropa interior, al igual que su sostén, y caminaba tranquilamente hacia Minato, puesto que él estaba a un lado de donde estaba su muda de ropa.

Un tropiezo, Minato se da la vuelta, y ambos caen al suelo.

Kushina encima de Minato.

Sus caras están tan cerca del otro, que sus respiraciones se mezclan, sus ojos se pierden en los del otro, y sus bocas van acortando la distancia.

Sellan su cercanía en un beso. No un beso dulce, lento y lleno de amor.

_¡NO!_

Este es un beso húmedo, feroz, desesperado y lleno de pasión y lujuria. Queriendo quitarle la respiración al otro, queriendo _domar_ la boca del otro.

Sus lenguas juegan, bailan, pelean. Es una competencia por saber quién es el mejor. Se muerden los labios, sus dientes chocan, se agarran para tratar de profundizarlo, toman bocadas de aires en medio del beso, porque es demasiado embriagante y excitante como para detenerlo.

Frotan sus cuerpos, sintiendo las descargas eléctricas cada vez que sus pieles se rozan. El cabello de Kushina cae por un lado de su rostro, rozando la cara de Minato, mientras las gotas de agua que hay por su cuerpo _casi_ desnudo, moja la ropa del rubio.

Hace calor. Demasiado calor.

Minato siente que se asfixia con su ropa y, de un momento a otro, siente apretados los pantalones en la parte de la entrepierna.

Kushina se da cuenta, y sonríe maliciosamente en medio del, aun, demandante beso, frotándose con la entrepierna de su novio, sacándole un gemido de sorpresa y placer.

Minato mueve sus manos a la espalda de la pelirroja, acariciándola y recorriéndola con la yema de los dedos, provocando pequeños estremecimientos en su cuerpo. Kushina quiere hacer lo mismo, sin embargo la ropa le estorba. Gruñe molesta, y empieza a desabotonar la camisa, acariciando en el proceso el fuerte pecho del rubio.

El rubio no se basta con el beso, así que gira sus cuerpos hasta quedar el encima de ella. Rompió el beso, y bajo hasta el cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente y luego besándolo. Kushina enreda sus manos en la dorada cabellera, mientras muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

La ropa empieza a molestar a los dos. A uno por darle más calor, y a la otra por no dejarla explorar más haya. Anhelantes y desesperados, quitan aquella muda innecesaria de ropa; Quedando, ambos, completamente desnudos.

Oh, pero hace calor. Mucho calor.

Y las hormonas – que tienen la conciencia atada en algún rincón de la mente – manejan el cuerpo a su antojo, por lo cual deciden hacer algo al respecto.

Se levantan difícilmente del suave césped, y caminan tambaleantes y pegados hasta la orilla del lago. Se separan por unos momentos, viéndose con las mejillas sonrojadas y las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Bastaron unos segundos para que Kushina se lanzara contra Minato, enredando sus manos el su cabellera e iniciando nuevamente un beso feroz y salvaje. Tanta fue la fuerza, que ambos cayeron al lago, hundiéndose rápidamente, pero sin separarse del beso.

Tienen los ojos cerrados, mientras se comen la boca, compartiendo saliva y la lujuria que se desborda. Se hunden hasta tocar el suelo del lago, donde comienzan a explorar el cuerpo ajeno con manos curiosas y deseosas. Kushina lo excita más, aruñando con sus filosas uñas la punta de su entrepierna, sacando un gruñido del rubio. El rubio se venga, y con sus fuertes manos acaricia descaradamente los pechos de la pelirroja, haciéndola soltar gemidos de placer. Sin embargo, los pulmones comienzan a sentir la falta de oxígeno, por lo que los obliga a salir a la superficie.

Jadean, tomando todo el aire posible para el siguiente round. Minato estampa a Kushina en una enorme roca, mordiendo y chupando aquel cuello que es de su propiedad, y solo de él. Comienza a dejar un camino de besos húmedos, desde el hueco del cuello, bajando hasta el busto de la pelirroja. Muerde y juguetea con sus pezones hasta dejarlos erectos, mientras ella le hundía las uñas en esa fuerte espalda.

Juegan con el cuerpo del otro, jadean, gimen, toman aire y comienzan un nuevo beso apasionado. Lleno de saliva, lujuria desbordada, deseo, excitación que los embriaga y amor desenfrenado.

Pero las hormonas no pueden llegar más haya, la conciencia, ¡la maldita conciencia!, no los deja avanzar más. Aún queda su vocecilla molesta recorriendo cada rincón de su mente.

"_¿Te das cuenta que le vas a quitar a virginidad a tu novia en un lago?" _estúpida conciencia. "_¡Tienen apenas diez y seis años!, ¿piensas hacerlo y quebrar tu estatus de chico tranquilo y responsable?"_

La culpa empieza a aparecer, la conciencia va tomando un poquito más de terreno, y el intenta separarse.

Pero los delgados brazos de su novia lo detienen. Acerca su rostro con esa sonrisa maliciosa y aquel pícaro brillo en sus ojos a su oído.

-_Vamos, Mina-chan. _– susurra en un tono suave y seductor. - ¿No pensaras dejarme a medias…? - se pega más a su cuerpo, con una traviesa sonrisa pintada en sus labios. - … ¿o sí?

Minato trago.

-Yo… - la lujuria tiene nublada su mente y sus ojos, mas su conciencia sigue por allí. ¿Qué es lo correcto de hacer?

-_Por favor, Mina-chan. _– coloca su entrada en la punta de su erecto miembro. – _tu sabes que quieres._

"_Si, definitivamente lo hare." _Sencilla es la respuesta. Y Minato jura oír una risa de victoria y lujuria en su cabeza.

Pero no es hasta que entra en aquella cavidad estrecha de una embestida, que todo pensamiento coherente y reclamos de la conciencia, se van a la mierda.

¿Saben?

Minato Namikaze nunca había sido pervertido.

No. Él era caballeroso, amable, tranquilo, una persona dispuesta a sacrificarse por el bien de otro y de sus seres amados.

Mas nunca en la vida, pervertido.

Podían describirlo como cualquier cosa, pero la palabra "Pervertido" quedaba demasiado fuera de lugar.

Si buscan en su diccionario la palabra "pervertido" encontraran lo siguiente:

_Hombre que gusta del sexo, espiar a las mujeres, escribir o leer libros eróticos, y ser cruelmente golpeado por mujeres._

A su lado, aparece una foto de Jiraiya, y en unos 30 años, la de Kakashi Hatake.

Sin embargo, si buscan la definición de la palabra "Caballero" o "Príncipe azul" encontraran lo siguiente:

_Hombre tranquilo, amable, dulce, buen ninja y con un físico que te dan ganas de violarlo en un callejón oscuro. Que gusta del Ramen, que sueña con ser Hokage, con tener una familia con cierta pelirroja peleonera, que siempre se sacrificara por el bien de otros y por sus seres amados._

A su lado, aparecerá una foto de Minato Namikaze.

Dulce, tranquilo y amable. Así era él.

O al menos, eso creían todos.

Porque la mera, cruel e irreal verdad, era que Minato Namikaze si es un pervertido.

Y ya no es necesario confundirse, si es su culpa, es la de Kushina, es la de su maestro; Jiraiya. Pero en realidad, la culpa es de un ser que muchos adolescentes conocen.

**Las hormonas.**

Aquellas que te hacen actuar estúpido frente a la persona que te gusta, aquellas que te hacen pensar cosas indebidas, aquellas que te hacen sonrojar y sentir _caliente _en su presencia, y que después, te hagan tomar una ducha bien fría en casa.

Pero por sobre todo, aquellas que hicieron que Minato dejara de ser aquel inocente e ingenuo niño de 12 años.

Porque a los catorce años, lo transformaron en un gran pervertido.

Porque si, admitamos la cruel, dura y triste verdad.

Minato Namikaze **SI **es un pervertido.

¿Y saben qué?

Le fascina ser así.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡OMG! **

**Como me divertí haciendo esto xD**

**Díganme, ¡Y dagame la verdad! **

**¿Cómo estuvo el lime…o lemmon? **

**Es que, es el primero que escribo y pues, necesito críticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejóralo xD**

**¡Perdón que me haya quedado raro!**

**En fin, este one-shot se lo dedico a mi gran amiga **_**"Aniyasha" **_**por su cumple que fue hace mucho, y hasta ahora me digno a dejarle su regalo xD**

**¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
